Adventures of Equestria
by Ean Hufwetulyu
Summary: Twilight and her friends face new adventures and battles as they learn about the truth about Princess Celestia and Luna role in the world. Will they and Equestria be able to survive the truth?
1. A New Princess is Born

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

Adventures of Equestria

Prologue: A New Princess is Born

A/N: I don't own My Little Pony or Equestria

* * *

After Twilight's coronation, everyone makes their way back into Canterlot Castle and prepares for the evening festival. Unlike the Grand Galloping Gala, the halls are filled with fast pitch dancing music and the walls and ceiling polls have banners with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight Sparkles' cutie marks. Sounds of laugher and dancing echo throughout the halls of the castle; Twilight, her parents, and Celestia sit at the head table watching everyone on the ball floor dance with their partners. A love song begins to play on the speakers; Twilight's parents get up and head for the dance floor to join the slow dancing couples. The other girls go back the head table and sit back down with Twilight and Celestia as they watch the couples slow dance together.

"Wow this is a great fun fun party!" Pinky Pie laughs. "And there some many yummy foods; I just can't get enough!" she giggles and stuffs her face with a massive size piece of the cake.

"You got that right Pinky, but this going to look like a tea party compared what we have in store back in Ponyville," Rainbow Dash laughs propping her feet up on the table.

"Rainbow please show some proper manners and don't pull your feet on table, and Pinky don't stuff your face. We are among royalty; we must show the proper décor," Rarity states looking at her friends. Rainbow rolls her eyes while Pinky continues to chew her cake.

The other girls laugh hearing Rarity's command.

The hours flyby as the night wines away. At 3 am, the castle falls silent every one lies in their bed dreaming the rest of the night away, but four people remember awake even at this late hour.

* * *

In Celestia's private library, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Luna, and Celestia gather in secret to discuss something.

"Sister I still say it is too early, they are not ready yet," Luna protest leaning against one of the bookcases.

"You have said that in the past Luna, and Twilight and her friends have proven themselevs over and over again. We must put our trust in them to take on this responsibility. Beside we do not have much choice in the matter nor the time," Celestia rebuts.

"Your highness, I know my sister and her friends can handle anything that is thrown at them, and now that Twilee is an alicorn. I'm sure there is nothing that can stop them!" Shining Armor proclaims holding his fist in front of his fist.

"I agree with Shine; Twilight and her friends can handle it. They have face foe after foe and beat them. Why if wasn't for their strong will and determination," Cadance pauses and grabs her husband's hand. "I would have lost Shine and the Crystal Empire owns everything to them."

Luna pushes herself forward to be closer to the others, "Very well I can see you trust them. Hell I trust them as well, but I am worried that this might to be too much even for them. I wish not put the moon or the rest of Equestria in any unnecessary danger."

"Thank you Luna for your input, but the decision stands," Celestia replies. She walks over to another bookcase and pulls out a book with the symbol of the alicorn posted on the front cover. "Now we must begin the preparations." Everyone nods and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathers in the main hall with their luggage and gifts from the party. Everyone starts saying their goodbye to each other.

"Well alrightly then back to Ponyville and Sweet Acres. We got another party to get to!" Apple Jack shouts out loud. While the other follow behind her out the door.

Twilight stops and looks at Shining Armor and Cadance, "Are you sure you don't want to back Ponyville big bro? You and Cadance haven't visit Ponyville yet, and this will be the best time to see it."

They both shake their heads and he states, "We would love to Twilee, but we have things we have to take care of back at home like the Equestrian Games and other excepting things."

"Other things!? Like what?" Twilight questions seeing her brother trying to hide something. "Bro what are you hiding?" She looks at Cadance blushing while holding tight to Shining Armor. "Cadance are you?"

"Not yet, but soon I will be," she smiles.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Twilight yells out flailing her arms wildly drawing everyone attention.

Cadance quickly grabs on to Twilight quieting her, "Twilight please! Don't be so loud." She clams down looking at her sister-in-law. "We're just starting to try since things are calming down for once, so please keep it quiet for the time. Ok?"

Twilight nods smiling, "I'll miss you."

"HEY TWILIGHT COME ON WE HAVE TO GET GOING IF WE WANT TO CATCH OUR TRAIN!" Rainbow Dash yells. Twilight hugs Cadance and Shining Armor then runs to meet with the others.

Celestia and Luna walk up alongside Shining Armor and Cadance. They watch as everyone leaves, and Celestia states, "Their new journey is about to begin."


	2. Ponyville Festival

Adventures of Equestria

Chapter One: Ponyville Festival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Little Pony or the songs More by Usher and One More Time by Daft Punk

* * *

The night air is full of music, dancing lights, laughter, and joy as the citizens of Ponyville dance and party the night away.

"YO YO! This is your main pony with best beats DJ P-ON-da-E! How you doing out there Ponyville?!" She calls out. The crowds go wild with screams and cheers in response. "That what's I like to hear! We goanna be throwing it down night in celebration of our newest princess. PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPRAKLE!" She walks out on the stage wearing form filling dark purple jacket with at checked miniskirt; she spreads her wings waving at the crowds. They explode with even louder cheers and shouts.

"Now welcome the members of her royal court," As Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Rarity walk out on the stage with each wearing a sexy party dress. They walk up next to Twilight and wave at the crowd. "Come on Ponyville let all of Equestria hear you!" They continue to cheer as the girls greet the cheering crowd.

Soon the girls jump off the stage and go to the dance floor. DJ P-ON-da-E says, "Alright here's a great single from that awesome unicorn Ushony's More."

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-  
listen to the people screaming out more, and more  
Cos I create the feeling that keep em coming back,  
Yeah, I create the feeling that keep em coming back,  
So captivating when I get it on the floor.  
_

The crowd starts dance to the song while some of the single stallions up one after another to dance with Twilight and her friends, but Fluttershy gets freaked out by all the approaching men; she screams and flies away into the night. The other laughs watching her take off.

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that Monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up._

_[CHORUS x2]__  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Poor Spike sits at the bar drinking while he watches Rarity dirty dance with other stallions. He feels flames of jealously ignite seeing the woman he loves dry hump one man after another. He looks down at the small figure then looks at the taller and more muscular guys dance with his true love. _~You will be mine one day Rarity, so please wait for me,~_ he thinks jumping down from the bar stool and walks away from the party.

_Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, s'aite  
put em in the air, if you more (and) more,  
Cos I can't wait to feel it.  
I go hard, can't stop,  
But if I stop just know that Imma bring it back,  
Never quittin' don't believe in that._

Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner.  
Best when under pressure with seconds left I show up.

Rainbow Dash backs other away as she starts doing break dancing moves. Once she completed a move, she challenges Apple Jack to copy or beat her move. AJ smirks and takes the challenge. The people around them cheer on their competition.

_[CHORUS x2]__  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

Ooooooooo...  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..  
Ooooooooo...

The crowd starts chanting loudly, "GO PINKIE! GO PINKIE!" As she stuffs her face with piece after piece of cake while drinking a whole bottle of Flim and Falm's Hard Lemonade after each piece.

_[CHORUS x2]__  
If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
if you on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

Ooooooooo...  
Gotta push it to the limit, give it more..  
Ooooooooo...

_Gotta push it to the limit, give it more._

As the song whines down, Twilight finishes her dance with one of her current partners. She catches a quick glance and sees Spike walking away from the party. She thanks her partner and races over to catch up with him.

* * *

Twilight catches up with him and a sees a sad look on his face. She paces a conforming hand on the three foot tall dragon. His tail pecks up after dragging on the ground for a bit. She picks up her loyal assistant and flies away into the night sky. A few minutes later, they sit on a hill on the outskirts looking at the night lights from the town and the raging party taking place in the center square. Spike's expression still shows heavy signs of depression and sadness. "Okay Spike what's going on? Why is so depressed?" She starts off with, "Is it because you weren't…"

He interrupts her, "it's not because of that Twi, I'm just sad that I can't express. No I'm mad as hell that I can express my true feelings to Rarity!"

Her eyes bug out the hearing Spike's confession, "Spike we all know that you have major crush on Rarity…"

"No Twilight I don't how to crush on Rarity! I love her!" He shouts.

"Well there is no arguing with that, so how do you plan on telling her that you love her?"

He looks down at his feet and starts tapping his claws together, "I really wish I knew. How can I tell her that I want to be her very special somepony?"

Twilight busts out laughing hearing his statement; he shots an angry look at her. She covers her mouth, "Spike I'm not laughing at your feeling for Rarity, but I don't think you can be her special somepony." He drops his head in defeat hearing his closest friend statement. She sees his reaction and flails her arms frantically in front of her, "What I really mean is that you wouldn't be her very special somepony, but her very special somedragon."

"I don't care if I'm her very special some-back-scratcher; I just want to be with her. Ah who I'm kidding! Compare to the other guys she dancing with, I'll just be her little, short, small Spikily-Wikie. I have to show that I'm more than that; I have to show that I'm a man ready for a real lasting relationship with the woman I love. There has got to be a way!" he states holding his closed fist in front of his face.

"Spike three things you have to account for. First, you're only seventeen years old…"

"So what! Rarity and the rest of you are only three years older than me; also I like older woman. You know more experience." He says in a sultry tone.

She rolls hers eyes, "Spike I don't think Rarity has **'that'** type of experience at lease I don't think she does. Anyway second, how you plan to make her this more mature and serious you?"

He taps his claw on his chin thinking for a minute, "Oh I got it! You can use a spell to transform me into a more mature form."

Twilight gives a `yeah right` look to him, "Forget it. I don't know any spells like that, and if I did I wouldn't cast it. You would just be living a lie, so forget."

"Dammit!" he shouts.

"Third, do you think she has the same feelings as you for have for her?"

"I won't know till I can prove myself to her, and that's way I need your help," he replies looking back at down at the town.

The party spotlight dance around the star filled night sky. Twilight wraps her arm around him, "Spike your more than just an assistant and friend; you're my little brother, and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

He looks at her with a smile and tears in his eye, "Thanks sis!"

They look back out at the town, but they notice some figures flying in the sky in a circular pattern.

* * *

"Ponyville its hitting 1 am and we still partying hard! We won't stop till the sun rises! This is your main pony with the best beats DJ P-ON-da-E! Now I got another great kicking hit from those two techno geniuses Daft Ponie! Here it's one of their great hits One More Time!"

(music starts)

_One more time..._

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

AJ and Rainbow's dancing match ends in a tie with the men crying out for more. They smile waving at their cheering fans. They walk off dance floor and seeing Rarity sitting at one of tables with Pinkie face down on the table. "What happen to her?" Rainbow asks.

Pinkie briefly lifts her head off the table and burps out, "No more, I can't eat anymore." Then her head slams back onto the table, and the other bust out laughing at their friends.

_One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing_

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

AJ and Rainbow sit down with Rarity and passed out Pinkie. The three watch at everyone else parties and dances to song. They looks at all the sexy stallions dance with equally hot mares; they start scanning over the floor and along the sideline tables, but they fail find a certain alicorn.

"Hey where's Twilight?" AJ questions still scanning back and forth for her.

Rainbow leans back in her chair, "You saw all those sexy-ass stallions. Maybe she went off to get her wings waxed if you know what I mean." She busts out laughing drinking a beer that was brought to the table. The others just roll their eyes at her comment.

_One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah..._

One more time

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

"Its quite off for the guest of honor to not be at her own party," Rarity comments.

AJ continues to her scan and make and important find, "Speaking of a where's that little rascal Spike at? Do you think he's with Twilight?"

"What Spikily-Wikie with Twilight what could he be doing with her?" Rarity questions.

"Or maybe he found a mare that wants play him? Because Rarity is too uptight," Rainbow smirks taking another drink. Rarity begins to burn beet red thinking about meaning of her words

"Rainbow lay off maybe they just went to bed," AJ replies. Rainbow spits out the liquid in her mouth and busts out laughing falling out of her chair.

_One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time_

_Uhmmm..._  
_I'm just feelin'_  
_Celebration tonight_  
_Celebrate_  
_Don't wait too late_  
_Uhmmm... no_

Rarity looks up sees several red-orange balls come falling out of the sky, "Hey what is…"

*BOOM!* *BOOM!*

Several large fire balls come clashing down to the ground exploding into a giant pool of fire. Everyone screams and panics running in different directions to avoid the continuous assault of fireballs raining from the sky. Then a several giant flamethrowers light up the sky, the flames burn a deadly path along the ground. Houses and building in the path of destruction burn brightly as the columns of fire make their way to the center of the town.

"What the hell! What's all that fire coming from?!" Rarity screams taking cover under the table.

Rainbow jumps up from the ground looking at that blazing inferno, "Are you that dense! We're under attack! And I'm going to make the responsible pay for burning up our town." She takes off into the sky screaming, "**CHARGE!**" Several other Pegasus follows her into the air yelling the same thing.

"Everyone we have get these fires under control," Apple Jack calls out get the remaining people at the party to spread out in directions. The fire department goes into swift action doing their best to combat the flames. "Rarity get your spoil princess ass in gear and help the others!" Another large blast echoes through the early morning air painting the night sky with more rising flames. She looks in the direction of the blast; she feels a moment of absolute horror and angry seeing the flames burning Sweet Apple Acres. "NO!" She makes a mad dash for home.

Rarity sees the expression on her friend's face and follows right behind her to help save Sweat Apple Acres. "This is horrible! Who do such a thing?"

* * *

Twilight and Spike watch in horror from the outskirts as the shadow covered figures in the sky continue to shoot out giant fireballs and flamethrowers.

"Twi we have to do something quick before…" another giant blast erupts interrupting Spike drawing their attention towards the outskirts of town.

Their fears increase seeing the trees at Sweet Acres burn and the woods near Fluttershy's house also a blaze. Twilight grabs Spike and activates her teleportation spell; a purple light warps around them and in flash they vanish.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and the other Pegasus soar to the shadow figures raining down a hell-storm of fire to the people and town below. "Alright everyone go into tight V-shape formation! Follow my lead and we'll knock whoever these assholes out the sky!" Rainbow commands flying at full speed at one of the figure, but it shots out a massive fire ball at Rainbow and her followers. "**HOLY SHIT! WATCH OUT! SPLIT UP!**" She screams breaking formation dodging the incoming fireball, but she feels a burning pain in her left arm.

"**DRAGONS! WE'RE FIGHTING FUCKING DRAGONS!**" one the Pegasus fighters cry out.

"What!" Rainbow yells.

Suddenly another giant fireball comes straight at Rainbow Dash, but she can dodge. She shuts her eyes and braces for the impact, but she feels nothing. When she opens her eyes as purple force is surrounding her.

"Rainbow are you ok?" Twilight ask flying up next to her friend. Rainbow nods and she calls out to the dragons, "STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

The dragons look at her and her wounded friend, and they start laughing. "Well! Well! If is not the newest wimpy princess," as red dragon teenage wearing a black t-shirt, green jeans, and black combat boots comes flying up to Twilight and Rainbow. "Hey boys! Be careful or they attack us again." They all break out laughing harder and louder.

"It's that asshole Garble! You're the one leading this attack!" Rainbow yells seeing red dragon coming forward.

"Why are doing this?" Twilight inquires.

"What we're having a little fun," he smirks.

"Now that you had your fun leave now!" she commands.

"Fine, but before we go I have a message for that piece of shit wannabe-pony Spike. Tell him that I want revenge for betraying us. We going to have a dragon on dragon fight," he states.

"What to do plan at this fight?" she questions.

"That's simple, I'm going to kill him," he laughs evilly.

"What! Why would you do that?!" Rainbow interjects holding her injured arm.

"He betrayed us, and he going to pay for it with his life!" he growls with some flames coming out of his mouth. Twilight gives an angry look and he comments, "Ooh such a scary face! Come to think of it; I should fry your asses for helping that traitor, but I'll save you and your friends for another day!"

Garble flies back over to his fellow dragons and snaps his talon making the other dragons fall into line. Then he rises his hand signaling the other dragons to power up their breath weapons. The fifty dragons' mouths glow bright red-orange as they charge to max power. "Now here's a message for the piss-ant dragon Spike." He takes a deep breath and yells loud enough for voice to be heard all the screaming and panic in Ponyville and the sounding areas, "**LISTEN UP SPIKE! YOU AND I GOING HAVE IT OUT DRAGON TO DRAGON ONE WEEK FOR TODAY! AND GET THIS LOSER IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP! MY FRIENDS AND I WILL BURN THIS FUCKING TOWN AND EVERYONE IN IT TO ASH!**" He snaps his fingers again then the dragons power down their breath weapons. Garble looks back and Twilight and Rainbow with killer instinct in his eyes, "You sure that dragon is here or you'll be first one I roast. Let move out!"

Twilight and Rainbow watch dragons fly off in the early morning sky. The other Pegasus go in different directions help put out fires by moving rain clouds over areas that still burning. The girls land at Sweet Apple Acres to see 60% of the orchard burnt down. AJ and Rarity walk over to meet their friends covered in ash. AJ shows a defeated look on her face seeing how much was destroyed during the attack. Fluttershy comes flying with an equal horrified and defeated look on her face. Then Pinkie Pie comes stumbling up to others with and confuse look, "Wow this must have been some party!"

Everyone gives her an annoyed look till Twilight says with dread in her voice, "Yeah Pinkie and if don't figure something out soon. The next party will be our last for everyone."


End file.
